erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Valukaar Themes Character Themes Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 1) Julhaj Teikeerus Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron (Pt1) Jahrita Woods Legion Dr Walter Bishop (Pt1) Saren Arterius Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Max Payne Zero Maal Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 2) Julhaj Teikeerus Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron (Pt2) Jahrita Woods Legion Dr. Bishop (Pt2) Camiso Olymdas Thane Krios Saren Arterius Artificial Revolution RP Characters Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Platoon Urdnot "Grunt" Wurz National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl King Harold Uril (deceased) Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Hermann Fegelein (resigned) Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Uhlek, the Living God Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgtkrigr Tormund Hvittskjegg Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Gwylindil Taer-Aleacht Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Other Fel Longbow Teague Martin Ionadai Comhairle Lochlainn Comhairle Deus Ingens (Ariilythian Mythology) Shi-no-Sutorōku Daud Corvo Visenna Sciandorcha The Invisible Man Faction Themes IMC The Combine The Shadowscales The Corrupted Dragon's Eye An-Xileel & Palaava Armed Forces Ariilythian Armed Forces Ariilythian Special Reconnaissance Forces Vossland Armed Forces The Black Talons Solverus (Faction) The Knives of Mora The Nightroamers of Belryn The Spectres The Alliance to Ascend Humanity National Anthems Alkarzia "The Phoenix Rises" - Ariilyth "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton The United Republic "Die Hymne des Nordens" - The Nyrian Federation Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme War Themes The Combine War Theme An-Xileel Empire War Theme Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme Apocrypha War Theme UAAA War Theme United Republic War Theme Zaanzarr War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Vault City War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Location Themes The Erviadus Galaxy Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 Asaland Rah Du'ul Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems An-Xileel and Turian Hierarchy solar systems Anheim Dialand The Hyranesia Vault 8 Vault City Arkngthand The Cave The Slums New Asgilath New Belryn Ardu-Orga Goldwing Palace RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Ice of Phoenix Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Julhaj's Ascension Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap Dark Energy A New Contract Mahtiid RP Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren's dream) The Equation (The discovery of the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop's presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj's investigation of the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy Station Zero Dark Elements Tracking the Traitor Point of the Claw The Past Repeats Conversations with a Madman A Versatile Life Cries of a Dead World In the Shadow of the Dead World The Oldest Fight -Part One The Oldest Fight -Part Two Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian Macaranghrian Attacks The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Leaving Vault 8 Project Sentinel Reveal Bandit Ambush Authith vs. The Wrath Future Event Themes Ice of Phoenix RP Solstice Eclipse The Emperor The Flame of the Phoenix Rages Following Rialoir's Footsteps Ancient Ruins Ancient Altacht Reflections Run Power for a Purpose Mortals' Might The Battle for Belryn The Final Flight Inionoighir Their Fate Our Fate Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Others The Demon of Power Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops Heard Misc Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bHd6yJFbEs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-X5pZut4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9h5TiiKSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz1L1txrGKU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMfw4UMwWEo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FLy8jQc-as https://youtu.be/1KcVvtlBRFs?t=76 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3cDLnkYs30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS-7sirpogY AES Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l0YU0u0K6g https://youtu.be/SObTM9kSgD8 https://youtu.be/Kb6fUL0bQW0 https://youtu.be/GzSMckDWA58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3zvVGJrTP8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDhFjxma46w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vn7EJY3R0s8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YoDY4muduA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqvCXK-hfLo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK7zt0smHbU